This one is closer than you think
by AUSTINALLY FAN
Summary: Ally is dating the most popular guy in the whole school:Ethan. But she's sick of him. Suddenly a new guy shows up, Austin. They get to know each other - not a good thing for jealous Ethan. Ally still has feelings for her boyfriend, but she doesn't mind hanging out with Austin, either.Everything looks complicated.Untill one summer trip..vacation takes complications to the next level
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ally, Ally Dawson. I am 17 years old. My life isn't perfect. Well…maybe someone would say.._Why? You have rich parents. You're dating the most popular guy at school, Ethan. What more would you want? _So I can tell you.. My parents are never at home. I don't remember when we spend time together. They are always busy with work. What about my boyfriend? When I first met him, he was the greatest guy in the whole world. However, he has joined the school football team. He met new friends and he has changed a lot. Now he acts like he is the only person living on this planet. So why haven't I broken up with him? I don't really know… I think I still love him. Somewhere deep in my heart I still believe he will change in that boy from the past..in my knight in shining armor, who I am looking for.

"Ally! Baby!" I heard Ethan calling my name. He was with his dudes. I didn't turn to him. I was pretending that I'm looking for something in my locker.

"Why didn't you come on my match yesterday?" he asked me.

"I was too busy working" I closed my locker and started to walk away without looking at him. He ran over me.

"Soo..Maybe you will repent your sin and come tomorrow? Then I could think about forgiveness you" he tried to joke. Not very funny.

I stopped and looked at him. "What?!" I almost yelled. " YOU want to forgive ME? For what? That I didn't come on your stupid match? It's not everything what is important in life. Did you forget about it?" I started to run out of the school. When I was outside he grabbed my wrist.

"What do you mean Ally? Football is really important to me" he told me.

"I know it. But you forget about me. Tell me, when was the last time when we spent time together?" I shouted to him.

"What are you talking about? I always invite you on my match!"

"You think that this is what I mean by spending time together?" _Is he that stupid or is he just acting like that?_

"It is not?" _he IS that stupid_ "You want me to take you somewhere? OK. So you want go to a party? No problem! My friend is organizing one today. What time should I come for you?" I cut him off.

"NO! It isn't about a party. I want to spend time with you like we used to in the past. Remember? Since you joined the team you have changed. You don't see my needs. All what you see is YOU and only YOU. I don't know if I can stand it any longer" I said and started to walk away.

"You're saying that you're breaking up with me?" he ran over me.

"I don't know. I just.." he catch my wrist. So hard that it hurt.

"You can't do that! I LOVE YOU ALLY!" he yelled to me. I was trying to free my wrist from his grasp. Lonely tear flowed down my cheek.

"Ethan. Stop. It's hurting me" I whispered, so nobody will pay attention to us. He looked at me. His eyes looked like he didn't know what is he doing.

"I am SO sorry, Ally" he said.

"Just let me go!" I yelled.

"It's everything alright?" some boy asked me. I looked at him. He had blond, wavy hair. He looked really nice. I was happy that he was there. I didn't want to be alone with Ethan in this moment. He was scaring me.

"Yeah. We're just talking" Ethan replied.

"It doesn't look like this" the boy told Ethan.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can mess with me?" Ethan said. He was pissed off. He still didn't let go of my hand. "Step aside looser. It's not your business"

"I don't want to mess with you. Just let her go" the blonde boy replied to him. Ethan saw tear flowing down my cheek.

"Ally. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" he tried to hug me, but I pushed away him.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted.

"OK. If you want to" he replied and went away. I sat on the bench. The blonde boy sat beside me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you for what you did" I told him. He smiled. It was the most beautiful smiled I've ever seen.

"No problem. I'm Austin by the way" he introduce himself.

"I'm Ally, Ally Dawson" I replied.

"So who was that?" he asked me. I didn't want to tell him, but I did. I knew him for a few minutes, but I felt I could trust him.

"He was my boyfriend" I whispered. He looked at me in shock. It is hardly surprising. I was in shock too.

"Your boyfriend? And he was treating you that way? Why are you still with him?" _honestly I have no idea._

"I know that he loves me in his own way" I replied.

"Yeah. Right. He was definitely proving his love. Stop being silly" he said. Tears flowed down my cheek. I knew he was right and it hurt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it" he said to me. I got up.

"Of course you did. I thought that when I'll tell you this you will cheer me up. But what was I expecting. I know you only for a moment" I started to walk away.

"Ally!" I heard Austin shouting my name. But I didn't stopped. I went through to the Sonic Boom where I work after school.

(One hour later)

"How can I help-" I turned and saw him "-Austin? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ally? I didn't know you work here. But since we already met I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry I said that. I just couldn't believe that you are with him, even though he treats you like that" he told me.

"It's OK. I reacted like that, because I knew you were right" I looked at him "But you're not here to talk with me about it, so what do you need?" I asked him.

"I wanted to buy an acoustic guitar" he replied.

"You play?" I asked him

"Yeah. I also sing. Weird huh?"

"No. I think it's amazing. I love music too" I smiled to him.

"You sing too?" he asked me.

"Um. Yeah, but I have a huge stage fright soo" I replied.

"Is there any option I will ever hear you singing?" he asked me with a huge smile on his face.

"Maybe one day" I smiled to him.

"Great" he smiled back " I should go now. Soo… we're good?"

"Sure" how could it not be good?

He smiled and left the store.

* * *

OK, so how did you like this chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

Today was Saturday. I was working at Sonic Boom, because my dad had to go on a business meeting. But I wasn't alone. Trish was with me. Well.. her body was with me. She was sleeping by the piano all the time. Today, there weren't many people in the store. Most of the time I was writing something in my songbook/diary or looking through the window.

"Ally. I'm bored.." Trish said sleepy "Do we have to be here? Can't we do something fun?"

"My dad left. I can't close the shop" she muttered. "You don't have to be here if you don't want to"

"It's okay. Anyway I have nothing better to do" she replied and yawned. Then Austin walked inside the store.

"Hey, Ally" he said to me.

"Holy crap. Who's that, Ally? He's yummy" Trish whispered to me.

"Trishh" I looked at her.

"Whaat? Just saying"

"Hey, Austin. What are you doing here?" I asked him politely.

"I came here to ask you if you would like to meet me at the beach tonight. I want you to meet my best friend Dez. We are making a bonfire on a wild beach. Your friend can come too" he smiled. I reminded that Trish is standing next to me.

"Oh, right. Austin, this is Trish. Trish, this is Austin"

"Nice to meet you, Trish" Austin told her.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm glad that Ally finally found a nice guy" I looked at her immediately. "What? I hate your boyfriend"

"Thanks for support, Trish" I said.

"No problem" she replied and Austin laughed at us.

"So would you like to come?" he asked.

"I would love to" I answered.

"How about you Trish?" he asked her.

"Sure. Finally some fun" Trish replied.

"Great! So we will meet at 6 p.m." he smiled.

"I can't wait" I replied.

Then Ethan walked into the store. He had a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Can't wait for what?" he asked.

"Ethan. What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize" he looked deep into my eyes "Ally. I'm really sorry about what happened. I love you, Ally. Will you forgive me?"

"Um..I..okay" I replied. He hugged me.

"Really? Great!" then he kissed me.

"Ugh..I can't believe you forgave him again. You know what I have to go now. I can't look at this" Trish said and walked away.

"I think I should go too" Austin said.

"Yeah. You probably should" Ethan replied.

"Ethan!" It wasn't nice "Austin, you can stay" I told him.

"Nah. You two have fun" he replied and looked at me. He started to walk away.

"OK. But I don't cancel our meeting" I told him. He smiled and went out of the store.

"You're meeting with him? He is just a looser. He isn't even as much popular as I am. Tell me you don't love him.."

"Of course not. I love you" I replied.

"If I will see him with you doing something..you know what I'm talking about..I will do something with his pretty face"

"Ethan. I promise I do not love him. We're just friends" I told him.

"OK, I believe you. I have a surprise for you" he has surprise for me?

"Really. What is it?"

"I'm taking you to the party tonight" great. .What a surprise. .But what was I expecting from him?

"Sorry. I can't. I have different plans" I told him.

"What plans?" he asked.

"I have a lot of things to do. Maybe next time" I replied.

"OK. I will be going, cause I have to prepare myself for the party. You don't want your boyfriend to look like some jerk, huh?" he kissed me and walked away.

"Of course I don't" honestly I don't mind, but what was I even supposed to tell him? "Bye" I added.

So that is how my relationship with my boyfriend will look like. We are doing different things. He treats me like I am his toy. I don't know why, but I'm still with him. I think I still love him… or maybe it's just attachment.

When I closed the Sonic Boom I went to my house. Trish was standing next to the door.

"I thought you'll never come" she said.

"What you're doing here?" I asked her.

"I thought that I will come to you and help you to prepare" she replied.

"I'm not planning anything special" I told her.

"But I am" she smiled "I want you to find a nice guy"

"I'm dating Ethan" I replied.

"So what? No one said that you can't break up with him" Trish and her great ideas. Nothing surprising.

"Trish..I-" she cut me off.

"Don't talk. Just go with me" and we went to my room. Trish was looking for clothes for one hour. When she finally found something I wasn't sure about her choice.

"This is perfect!" she shouted.

"Not really. I can't wear it" she chose a black, tight dress. It was also short, so there is no way I could wear it.

"You have no choice" she pushed me to my bathroom and gave me the dress. I knew I couldn't win with Trish, so I put on a dress.

"You look amazing!" Trish shouted when I walked in to the room.

"Thanks" I blushed.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late" she grabbed my wrist and ran out of the room.

When we came on a place we saw a bonfire in the distance. So we followed it. When Austin saw us he got up. He ran over us.

"You look great Ally" he was looking at me like in a trance. Maybe this dress was a good idea.

"Thanks" I blushed.

"Of course you too, Trish" he added when he finally looked at Trish.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure" she replied with a smile on her face. We came over a red-haired guy.

"Ally, Trish this is my best friend Dez. Dez, this is Ally" he pointed at me "and this is Trish" he said when he pointed at her.

"Nice to meet you" me and Trish said in the same time.

"Niece to meet you, too" Dez replied.

"Come on. Take a sit" Austin said and we sat around the bonfire. We were laughing all the time. We couldn't stop. It was really nice time. Then Austin took a guitar and started to play.

"Ally, remember what you said? You told me that I will hear you singing" he said and smiled. His face with this huge smile looked amazing in the light of the fire.

"I said : maybe" I smiled to him.

"OH..Come on. Sing with me"

"I don't kn-" he cut me off.

"SING!" he shouted and smiled.

So I joined him and we started to sing "Gotta Find You"

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart...  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
(Oh yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you...and you next to me

Oh, I need to find you...yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah...I gotta find you

"Ally. You were amazing!" he told me. I smiled a little.

"Thanks. You too" I replied. Then I heard a voice calling my name.

"Ally! What are you doing here?" I knew who was that.

"Ethan? I can explain" I said.

"I'm listening"

"Trish wanted to talk with me, so we went for a walk. And then we met Austin and Dez. That's all" _please believe me._

"Ugh" I heard Trish.

"OK. I believe you. Baby" he started to kiss me. He was drunk. "Let's go. I want to spent time with you, if you're already outside" we started to walk. I turned to my friends. And I said "sorry" without the voice. I saw anger in Trish's eyes, confusion in Dez's and disappointed in Austin's.

* * *

OK, so how was that? And by the way thanks for your reviews, following and for adding my story to your favorites :) Should I continue this? Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

„Are you mad, Trish?" I felt awful after last night. Austin and Dez have made everything for us and I just left them all.

"No, not at all. Except that you just left us for some asshole, but no… everything is fine" she replied angrily.

"I'm sorry, Trish"

"Save it. If you prefer a guy, who treats you like a toy and doesn't have a respect for you, to your real friends, it's okay. I wish you good luck. Have a good time with him. But I don't want to look at my best friend ruining her life"

"Trish, please. I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you" I was begging her to forgive me.

"And you won't, but I need to think. I just don't want to see him hurting you"

"He loves me"

"Yeah. Right. You really believe this?" I didn't say anything "Like I thought" she added and walked away.

Tears welled into my eyes. I lost my best friend. I know she said that I won't, but she wasn't there. She wasn't by my side. I wanted to be alone, so I went on a wild beach, where we met yesterday. I sat near to the sea and I was just looking at the waves.

Then someone sat beside me. I turned my head. It was Austin.

"Hey, Ally" he said softy. I was trying to hide my tears, but he saw them anyway. "Are you crying?" he asked.

"No.. it's just.." I tried to say something, but then I started to cry harder. He hugged me tight.

"What happened?" he asked still hugging me. So I told him everything.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Trish will come back. I'm sure that she is just worried about you. She doesn't want him to hurt you as much as I don't want it" he told me. I look at him.

"You are worried about me?" I asked him.

"Of course I am" he replied giving me a huge smile.

"But we've only known each other for two days"

"It's enough to know that you're an amazing girl and you deserve the best " that was the sweetest thing I have ever heard.

"So, you're not mad?" I asked him.

"How could I be mad at you? And why? Love doesn't choose" he smiled. I smiled back.

Then it started to rain. We got up quickly and started to run. Austin walked me home.

"Thanks for the conversation" I smiled at him. He looked so gorgeous in wet hair and T-shirt.

"No problem. Always at your service. If you'll need help just call me" he replied.

"I will" I smiled. "Thank you. Bye Austin"

"Bye, Ally"

AUSTIN'S POV

It was about 11 p.m. I couldn't fall asleep. Suddenly I heard a my phone's ringtone. I took it. It was Ally calling me.

"Hey, Ally. What's up?" I answered the phone.

"Hey, Austin. Could you come for me?" she was crying.

"What happened Ally?" I asked. I was worried about her.

"I don't want to talk about it on the phone. My dad isn't at home. I had no one else to call to, so I called you. Could you come for me?"

"Of course. Where are you?"

"I'm near our school"

"OK. I'll be right there" I told her and ran out of my room. I took a jacket, it was raining outside. I drove as fast as I could.

When I came to the place I saw Ally sitting on the ground and shaking. I ran over to her.

"Ally, I'm here" I whispered to her.

"Austin!" she started to cry and hugged me really tight. I took her in my arms and decided to bring her home.

I put her on the sofa and made hot chocolate for her. I sat beside her.

"Ally, do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked her, but I didn't insist.

"It's Ethan" tears started to flown down her cheek. I hugged her. I don't like watching her crying, cause I know that she's hurt.

"Shh..It's okay. You don't have to tell it" _How could he hurt her? _

"I feel that I can trust you" she replied looking in my eyes. I wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Of course you can" she smiled a little. She took a deep breath.

"I was at his house. At the beginning we were just doing stuff like watching TV or something. But then he started kissing me. Not normal. He wanted to do this… you know what I mean" she looked at me, I nodded. I have already known what he did. "I didn't want this. But he didn't let me go" she was shaking and tears were flowing down her cheeks "He wanted to ra-" I cut her off.

"I'm going to kill him!" I shouted. I can describe what I felt in that moment. I wanted to get that guy and make him suffer. How could he even want to do something like this especially when Ally didn't agreed. "I'm going to kill that asshole!" I got up. I couldn't stand it.

"Austin. Please, calm down. Don't do anything stupid. I escaped him." Ally got up too and she was trying to calm me down.

"But-" she cut me off.

"Just stay here with me tonight, please" her hand touched my cheek.

"Anything for you"

ALLY'S POV

I couldn't sleep, so we were watching movie. It reminded me about Trish. When one of us had a problem we used to watch comedies and eat ice cream or popcorn. I missed her.

"I wish Trish was here" I whispered.

"I'm not enough for you?" Austin asked joking.

"No, it's just-"he cut me off.

"I know Ally what you mean. It's your best friend" I smiled at him. He was my best friend too. Even though we don't know each other for that long.

After about one hour I finally fell asleep. But I wish I didn't. I had a nightmare about Ethan. But this time I wasn't so lucky. And he did it.

Then I heard Trish's voice.

"Ally. It's okay. It's just an nightmare" she told me. I opened my eyes and she was there. I was so happy.

"Trish? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Austin sent me a text about what happened"

"But it's 4 p.m. and you're awake?" it was hard to wake her up at such an early hour.

"You're my best friend. I couldn't leave you now" I hugged her tight.

"Go ahead. Tell me "I told you so". I'm sorry I didn't listen to you" I said still hugging her.

"I'm not going to tell you that. I'm going to kill him!" she replied.

"So there are two of us. It's can't be too hard" Austin said and we all smiled.

"Nobody is going to kill him. I want you guys here with me not in jail!" I replied to them.

I'm lucky that I have two such an amazing friends. What would I do without them? They won't let me fall. And they will always be there for me.

* * *

So how was that? Please review :)

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Next day I felt much better. Maybe, because we spent last night laughing and talking about funny stuff. In the morning we ate some pancakes which Austin had made. It was really delicious breakfast. And he is a great cook. After about two hours we went to the mall with Dez. Me and Trish were shopping and doing some girls stuff. It wasn't 'appropriate' for Austin and Dez, so they were waiting for us outside the shops. Trish persuaded me to buy a really nice dress. Not too short of course. When we came to boys they looked very weary.

"OK. Come on guys. Another shops are waiting!" Trish commanded.

"NO! Please, have mercy on us!" Austin begged her. I laughed. They were really suffering.

"Trish. I think we have enough clothes. Let's go do something different" I proposed. Guys were looking at Trish with imploring eyes.

"Fine" Trish murmured. Dez and Austin started to jump and shout "YES".

"So what we are going to do?" Dez asked us.

"Maybe would you like to walk by the sea?" I proposed. Everybody agreed, so we got up and started to walk. It wasn't very comfortable, cause even though guys helped us, we had to carry a few bags of clothes.

Then we met someone who I didn't want to meet.

"Well. Well. Friends day out?" Ethan asked and looked at me "I see that you bought some clothes. Special occasion? You changed your mind about my proposition? You were not too eager yesterday" he said with a sly smile.

"Stay away from her Ethan! You've hurt her enough" Austin stood in front of me. I saw anger in his eyes. I knew he hasn't punched him yet just because of me.

"Step aside. I want to talk with my girlfriend" Ethan pushed Austin away and tried to take my hand.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Austin shouted and pushed Ethan harder. I was in shock. I was afraid what Ethan could do. I heard was Trish yelling something that I'm not his girlfriend anymore.

"And what are you going to do?" Ethan asked archly. He turned to me "I know you liked it..you know..yesterday !" he said. Then Austin punched him so hard, that he felt. But when Austin turned around a little Ethan got up and punched him back. They started to fight. I didn't know what to do. It all was my fault. I was just screaming and crying.

"AUSTIN!" I yelled when I saw Austin in pain after Ethan's punched him in the nose. He was bleeding, but he didn't stop fighting. Fortunately Ethan lost his power and didn't have the strength to keep fighting.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Austin told Ethan when he got up. I ran over him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine" he replied.

"Why did you do this? You didn't have to" I felt guilty for what happened.

"Yes, I did. You didn't deserve what he's done to you" I hugged him. I was really grateful.

"Let's go somewhere where you will able to clean your nose" I took his hand and started to walk. He looked at our hands than at me and smiled a little. We couldn't find any toilet or other place, so I bought a bottle of water and we sat on a bench. I wet my handkerchief and I started to wipe the blood from Austin's face. He was looking at me the whole time. I didn't feel very comfortable. I'm a shy girl.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked shyly.

"I'm not allowed to look at you?" he asked smiling.

"No. It's not like that. I just..I feel a little bit strange" I replied him.

"You shouldn't be. You're an amazing girl, Ally. And your eyes are hypnotizing" he told me. I blushed. He seemed to be serious, but is it possible? There isn't anything special in me.

"Thank you" I replied looking at the ground.

"No problem. This is true. And you deserve a guy for who you will be the most important person on a whole world" he told me. His words were really nice. I have heard something like that for the first time.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I will find my prince charming?" I asked with sadness in my voice, cause I reminded about Ethan.

AUSTIN'S POV

"You definitely will" I replied touching her hand. God, if she knew, what I feel for her. "I think he is closer than you can imagine" I'm sure that she didn't understand what I was trying to say. What, if she knew that every time I see her my heart is beating out of my chest. That when she is around me I can't breathe. She makes that I could do anything for her.

"Thanks, Austin. You're really good friend" she gave me her amazing smile.

"Um. Yeah. I'm trying to be a good FRIEND" I replied her. The point is that I don't want to be just friend.

"OK. You look great. Let's go back to Trish and Dez" she told me smiling. I smiled back. We got up and went back to them.

"Are you all right, Austin?" Dez asked me when we came over them.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I replied him.

"That's good" Trish told me. "I'm happy that you're not with Ethan anymore" she told Ally.

"Yeah. I feel guilty for what happened" Ally said.

"Don't be. Let's forget about it" I wanted to cheer her up.

"We will have occasion for this. My mom told me that I can take my friends to our holiday house this summer. So would you like to come?" Dez asked us.

"Great idea! Thanks Dez" Trish replied. Ally agreed too.

"Oh. I don't know.." I wasn't sure about this.

"You will have a chance to spend more time with Ally" Dez whispered to me. And this argument worked.

"OK. I think I might be fun" I said with enthusiasm in my voice. I knew it will be my chance to make Ally fall in love with me. And my dream might finally come true.

* * *

How was that? Did you like it? Please review :)

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

ALLY'S POV

Today is the day when we're going to go to Dez's holiday house. We're leaving about 6 p.m., cause Dez's mom is in work until 5 p.m. I'm very excited that we're going to spend the whole summer together. I think it might be great time. I love hanging out with all of them.

This morning Trish woke me up very early. I was very surprised, because she never gets up so early. She came to me at 8 p.m. and she was already packed. I think she must be really excited.

"Okay, Ally. Let me see what clothes you're going to take with you" she always does that. She always must check out my clothes.

"Trish, we're going on holiday, not a fashion show. Why do you want to see it?" I replied her. I didn't know why I should show it to her.

"Becausee.. You need to make an impression on guys"oh yeah. This is Trish.

"What guys?" I asked looked at her.

"You know. Some guys..like..Austin.."

"Trish" I looked at her.

"What?" she asked with a surprised tone.

"We're just friends" I replied her.

"Yeah right. Ally, I see the way he looks at you all the time" she told me. She was totally WRONG. We're just friends and I'm sure of it.

"Of course. Maybe he likes me and I like him, but not in that way" I replied her. I'm tired of her trying to prove me something.

"OK. If you say so" she replied.

"Yeah"

"So, let's end talking about boys. Now show me what you're taking with you" so I showed her my clothes and other stuff.

"You kidding me? You're not going to Alaska. Why are you taking three sweaters? Ally you should take some tops and dresses"

"I don't think it's necessary" I replied her.

"Come on. Don't be shy" she told me.

"Pshh..I'm not shy. I just" she cut me off.

"See? There is no reason why you shouldn't take those things" and of course she won. I'm not just shy. I'm not assertive enough.

"So Ally. How are you going to spend your holiday?" Trish asked me.

"You know. Maybe I will read some books or write some songs"

"Really? You're kidding, right? Ally you're going on summer without your parents. You should do something special, something you have always wanted to do. And of course we are going to look for some boys for you" yeah this is Trish.

"Trishhh" I looked at her.

"Whaat?" she asked surprised.

"Nothing, Trish. Nothing"

Then we heard Trish's phone ringing. It was Dez.

"So what did he say?" I asked her.

"He said that Austin will come for us and drive us to Dez's home" she replied.

"Okay. When?"

"At 3 p.m."

"Great" I looked at my watch "Oh. We should get ready. We don't have much time" I told her.

"Yeah. We should. Come on" she said happily and started to pack my things.

When we heard knocking on my door, I ran down the stairs and opened them. I saw smiling Austin.

"Hey! Are you ready?" he asked still smiling.

"Yeah. Let us just take our bags" I replied.

"I will help you" he said.

"Really? Thanks" I invited him inside. We went to my room.

"Hey Austin. I heard that you're here to help us. How nice of you. You can take this..oh and this..and since you're so strong you can also take this" she started to give him her bags. He turned a little bit red. I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"OK. So can we go now?" I asked them. They nodded and we went out of my room. I think it was a miraclethat Austin didn't fall while he was going down the stairs. But it took him a few minutes.

"You know how to surf?" I asked Austin when I saw a surfboard on his car.

"Yeah. I love it. I'm going to take a part in a surfing contest this year**. **It's really important for me. I've always wanted this. Now, when I'm finally 18, I'm allowed to do it. And I hope you will come and see me" he told me smiling.

"Of course I will. I want to support you" I replied and gave him a big smile.

"For sure, nothing is going on between you two" Trish whispered to my ear. I didn't replied anything.

Austin packed all of our bags in to his car and we went to Dez's house.

"Hey guys. Come in. Come in" Dez invited us and we all went in.

"OK. My mom asked me if we could make some pancakes for our trip.I said that it will be a pleasure for us so we have to do them" Dez told us.

"Pancakes! I love pancakes. Come on! Let's do this" Austin shouted and ran to the kitchen. We followed him.

"Okay. Austin, Ally make a pancake batter" Dez commended .

"Yes Sir!" me and Austin replied laughing.

"You Trish make a sauce"I was surprised that she agreed. She is a really lazy person.

"OK, Austin. We need milk.." I told him.

"Milk: checked" he smiled at me. I smiled back

"...Two eggs"

"Eggs: checked" he put eggs on the table.

I was mixing all of the ingredients in bowl.

"Give me flour, Austin" I shouted.

"Yes Sir" he replied with a hug smile in his face and give me a flour.

"Wait. You have something in your face" he told me.

"Where?" I asked.

"Here..A little bit higher and.. right here" he pointed on my cheek and stained me with flour.

"You're dead!" I shouted and I threw some flour on him.

"You look just like a snowman" I said laughing. He had all his face in flour and also his hair.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically. I nodded and gave him a huge smile.

"And you're going to look like a snowwoman" he told me. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Wait. What?" I wanted to escape, but it was too late. I was all covered in flour.

"OK. So this is the war!" I shouted and we started to threw a flour on each were running around the kitchen and we couldn't stop laughing. He caught me and started to tickle me.

"Austin. Please. Stop." I was begging him. He stopped and smiled at me. We turned and saw motionless Trish and Dez. They were looking at us confused.

"Umm.. I should clean this" I said and started to clean the kitchen. Austin helped me. When we finished we went to the bathroom to wash our faces.

"I have to say that it was fun" Austin said and smiled a little.

"Yeah. Especially that we had to clean all kitchen" I said sarcastically.

"Come on. You have to admit that it was fun" he gave me his huge, amazing smile.

"Okaay. I admit" I replied and smiled back.

"Guys. My mom arrived. Come here. We're leaving!" Dez shouted. So we went downstairs, put our things into Dez mom's car and we started our trip.

* * *

So, how was that? I must say that I'm not very satisfied with this chapter. By the way thanks for your reviews and everything else :) It means a lot for me. I'm really happy that someone is reading this :)

Please review! Thank you again :)

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

"Ally. Wake up. We're almost there" Austin whispered to my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and found out that my head is on Austin's shoulder. OMG. What a humiliation.. I opened my eyes wide and then I quickly leaned back.

"Umm… Sorry" I blushed and tried to hide my face.

"It's fine. I hope you slept well" he told me and gave me a warm smile.

"Yeah. Almost like in bed" I replied and smiled back. And all the humiliation disappeared. I always feel really comfortable around him. He never laughs at me, but he makes every mishap a joke.

"You are always welcome in my arms" he replied still smiling and we laughed.

"OK, love birds -" Dez started to say, but I cut him off.

"Dez, we're not love birds" I told him definitely, but with smile on my face.

"Yeah. Whatever. Anyway we're here, so welcome to our holiday house" we took our stuff and got out of the car. Then I saw a really beautiful cottage. It was all wooden and had flowers on the windowsills.

"This house is amazing" I said turning to Dez's mom.

"Thank you, Ally" she smiled at me. "OK, Dez. Let's show your friends where they will sleep" she added pointing at Dez.

"Sure. Follow me" he commended, so we all followed him. We went upstairs and stopped at the first door.

"OK, Ally, Trish. This room is yours. And me and Austin will sleep in the opposite one" he said pointing at their room.

"Great. Thanks" I replied and we walked into our room. I was closing the door when I heard Dez's voice.

"OH, and Ally. When you will be ready come downstairs. We'll eat something and then I'll show you rest of the house" he told me.

"OK. We'll come in about one hour" I replied and smiled at him. I closed the door and when I turned I saw really nicely decorated room.

"I want that bed" Trish said pointing at bed standing near to the window.

"Okay. I can sleep here" I told her sitting on another bed. "Let's unpack. The boys want us downstairs" I said.

"If they love, they will wait" she replied funnily and we laughed. Then I started unpacking my stuff. I put my clothes into the wardrobe and I hid my diary/ songbook under the pillow lying on my bed. I know, great place to hide something, right?

It took a while untill we got ready and went downstairs.

"Wow. You're here. And we were just about to see, if you're alive" Austin said with a smile on his face when he saw us coming down the stairs.

"Hey. Very funny. It takes a while to make to look like that" Trish told him pointing at herself. We all laughed. We're really great friends. I'm almost sure this summer will be the best.

"OK. Here you are" Dez's mom said when she was giving us our French toasts.

"Thank you" we all replied smiling and we started to eat.

"This is delicious!" Austin said.

"Yeah. It is" I agreed. Dez's mom smiled at us.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it" she replied.

When we all finished eating Dez suggested to show us the rest of the cottage. We all agreed and followed him. Men, this house is even more beautiful inside than from the outside. It has really nice, stone fireplace in the living room and huge windows.

At the end we went out to the terrace. It is very big. And there is an incredible view to a wild beach and the see from there.

"This is my favorite place here" Austin told me. "And it is even more beautiful at night here" he added smiling and looking into my eyes.

"Yeah. It's wonderful place" I replied and smiled back.

"Guys, it's just a terrace" Dez said smiling at us.

"But the view is amazing and you can be close to nature here" I replied and caught a deep breath.

"Come on guys. Let's go into the water" Austin suggested.

"Austin..we're in clothes" this idea is ridiculous.

"I don't see a problem" he replied with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked. _Is he planning something?_ Then he came over me and lifted me in his arms. _Yeah, he_ _definitely is._

"What are you doing, Austin?" I asked a little worried. Who knows what he can come up with?

"You will see" He replied and started running. And I already knew what he was doing. He was running against the sea.

"Austin, please stop!" I was shouting at him, but he didn't respond.

"Put me down, Austin!" I shout, but I didn't rethink that.

"As you wish" he replied. He ran into the water and let me out of his arms. I hit the water. _OH, he is sooo dead!_

"I will kill you!" I told him when I surfaced.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really" I told him and started spraying him with water.

"Oh, I'm scared" he told me sarcastically.

"You should be" I started to approach him.

"So I guess I should start to run away from you" he asked funnily and gave me a huge smile. Then he started running away.

"Yes, you guessed" I replied and started running after him. We got out of the water, but we didn't stop running. I was so close to him.

"I got you" I wanted to catch him, but I lost my balance and we both fell. I found myself lying on Austin's top. Our eyes met and we laughed. When we got up I saw Trish and Dez smiling at us. We were all covered in sand.

"Let's go back to them" Austin said smiling. But there was something different in his smile and eyes. Something that I can't explain..He was looking at me with..I think..a romantic gaze.. _No, it's not like that..Ally, you have a large imagination._

Then we came back to terrace where Trish and Dez were standing. I saw Trish smiling at me and I already knew what she was thinking about.

"Don't say anything" I told her before she could say something.

"Okaay" she replied with bigger smile.

"Let's go inside the house. Maybe would you like to watch some movies?" Dez asked us. We all agreed.

"But at first I have to change my wet clothes" I said turning to Austin and I gave him a death gaze. He smiled at me.

"OK. When you will be ready come to our room" Dez replied. They went to their room and I went to get changed. I decided to wear my pajamas, cause it was getting dark.

Then I went to Austin, Trish and Dez. When I came in they were choosing the movie. Each of them had different proposition. When we finally chose one I sat on bed between Trish and Austin. The movie started. We took a bowl with popcorn and we started eating it. Suddenly my hand met Austin's hand. I didn't looked at him, but I smiled to myself. After a while I returned to watching the movie. It was a romantic comedy.

* * *

So how was that? Did you like it? Thank you for your reviews :) And please review this chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

Today me and Trish decided to go for a walk. First we went to the mall. We ate some ice cream and bought some new clothes, of course. I mean how couldn't we? Trish was there…

Then we went to the beach. Lots of people were there. They were playing volleyball and surfing. We sat on the sand and Trish started checking the boys out. Typical Trish.

"Ally. Look at that handsome boy right there" she said pointing at one of the boys. Oh Goshh.. it's starting.

"Trish. Come on. I don't want to waste my time on guys right now" I replied her seriously.

"Just give it a try, Ally" isn't she going to give up?

"No. Trish. I don't-" I started saying something, but when I looked at that guy, he turned his face to me. "Man… he's really gorgeous" I told her staring at him. He had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. He was all wet. I think he has just finished surfing. _Oh man he is so hot..Did I, Ally Dawson, just used word "hot"? What is this guy doing to me? _When he smiled at me I blushed and hid my face.

"I told you" she replied with a huge smile on her face. "Come on, Ally. Go to him!" she added.

"No! No way! I can't" I replied nervously.

"If you don't go to him by yourself I will take you there" she told me. And she was really serious.

"OK. OK. I will go" I replied getting up. I started coming closer to him. My heart was beating fast. He was holding a surfboard and talking to another boy. I stood behind him.

"Excuse me" I said to him. I didn't choose a good place to stand, because when he wanted to turn to me I got hit by his surfboard. I lost my balance and it made me fall.

"Oh. My. God! Are you okay?" he asked me kneeling next to me.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I replied. "wow. You're even more hot from here" he laughed looking at me.

"Did I just say that at loud?" I asked embarrassed. He nodded. Why? Why? Why?

"Can we forget about it?" I asked getting up. He helped me.

"I will think about it if you let me invite you to... I don't know… maybe ice cream?" he asked jokily. I gave him a big smile.

"Have I got different options?" he smiled at me and shook his head.

"OK. Fine" and I agreed.

DEZ'S POV

Me and Austin were going back home when we saw Trish, Ally and some guy outside my cottage. He was obviously flirting with Ally, but she was really shy. I looked at Austin. His eyes were, I think… sad. Well, how would you feel if you see the love of your live with other boy?

"Hey guys" I said as we came over to them.

"Oh, hey! Let me introduce someone" Ally replied. "This is Max, my new friend. This is Austin and Dez" she added pointing at us.

"Nice to me you. I have to do something, so I'll go home now" Austin replied and went into the cottage.

"I hope we will see each other once again" Max said smiling at Ally.

"Me too" this was all what Ally could say.

"Here is my number. If you want to you can call me" he gave her a piece of paper and walked away.

"He is a nice guy Ally" Trish told her when we were coming inside the house. She was right, but it wasn't supposed to be like this. This summer was supposed to be Austin's chance.

AUSTIN'S POV

I was playing the piano and trying to come up with some good lyrics. I wrote a few verses and lost inspiration. So I was starting over and over again.

"If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly.." and I stuck on that line. After 20 minutes I still couldn't come up with anything else. I was just singing it again and again and again.

"If you wanna fly…" and nothing.

"..I will be your sky" then I heard someone's voice behind me. I turned and saw Ally.

"Hmm? What did you say?" I asked surprised.

"I will be your sky... you can use it as a next line" she replied pointing at the piano. I smiled to her.

"Yeah. Great. Thank you" I told her. I wrote it on the piece of paper. She came over to me and sat beside me.

"Do you want my help?" she asked smiling.

"Sure" I took a piece of paper and showed it to her. "Here… this is what I've already written"

"Wow… this is amazing" she told me looking at the lyrics.

"Thank you. But I can't come up with nothing else" I replied a little frustrated.

"OK. Let's sing what you already have" she told me. "Maybe we will come up with something" she added. Then we started playing the piano. It was an amazing moment. My heart was beating out of my chest. Ally was so close to me smiling and singing. I couldn't stop looking at her. _She is so wonderful. She is the greatest beauty in the world._

"..Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

You can come to me" then our hands touched. We stopped playing and I looked at her. She smiled at me.

"This is amazing. Thank you" I said softly sill looking deep into her brown eyes. They are beautiful and hypnotizing. She is just the most wonderful girl I have ever known. And words can't express what I feel for her. It's like without her I can't breathe. Can't walk. Can't sleep. She is my whole life. She is my dream. I want to close my eyes and..meet her.

* * *

How do you like it? Please review..this makes me really happy :) Thank you for everything :)


	8. Chapter 8

"What would you say about girls' day out?" Trish asked me. We were lying on our beds and talking about our plans for today.

"I think it would be great" I replied smiling.

"Awesome" she smiled back. "Maybe, we will have a chance to meet some boys" she added. _Of course, Trish always has to come up with great idea._

"Trishh. It's a bad idea. By the way we've met Max yesterday" I replied her. _I really don't need it._

"OK. OK. But why are you so stubborn? You're 17 years old. Let's have some fun!" she told me. _Is she not getting it: I'm not that type of girl. I just want to find this only one. I don't need to have hundreds of guys to have fun. I just want to fall in love._

"I'm having fun now. Stay away from my life. " I almost yelled. I was tired of her talking about boys. It was my life and not her business.

"Okaay. I won't. Calm down, Ally" she said. I looked at her. I felt bad that I yelled at her. I reacted too hard.

"I'm sorry, Trish" I apologized to her. I didn't want to fight with my best friend."I'm just trying to forget about Ethan and I really don't want to think about boys now" I added and came over her.

"It's okay. I should know that you don't want this right now" she replied and smiled at me. I hugged her and she hugged back.

I went back to my bed and I took my diary/songbook. Trish was reading a magazine and I started writing a song.

_Skies are crying  
I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending,  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to, make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?_

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!

Then someone knocked at our door. I quickly closed my notebook and hid it under my pillow.

"Come in!" Trish shouted. The door slowly opened and Austin and Dez walked into our room.

"Hey. My friends are organizing a party on the beach tonight. It starts at 7 p.m. And we wanted to ask, if you would like to come?" Dez asked smiling.

"We have girls' day out today, but I think we'll be able to come. Thanks for the invitation" I replied giving them a huge smile.

"No problem" Dez replied.

"We hope you'll make it" Austin said looking at me. "See ya" he added when they were leaving the room.

"Bye" I shouted.

"OK, Trish. I'm going to take a shower and we can go out then" I told her.

"Great. I'll be waiting" she replied smiling. Then I went to the bathroom to wash myself.

When I was coming back I saw an opened door and a beautiful, black piano inside the room. Dez didn't say that he has it. Maybe he has a musical soul

Then Trish walked out of our room.

"You're ready. Great! Let's go then" she said happily and went down the stairs. I followed her.

We were walking around the mall. We went to some shops of course. And we even visited a hairdresser. Trish cut her hair a little and I did ombre. _I have to say that I like it._

After that we decided to go for ice cream. We bought it and sat on a bench.

Trish's POV

While we were sitting and eating ice creams Max and his friend came to us_. Even though Ally wanted to forget about boys I think that if she meets a nice guy it will be a perfect way to forget about Ethan. Of course for me Austin is the best option for her, but she always tell me that they're just friend. Is she blind? Doesn't she see how is he looking at her? It's obvious, that he has feelings for her._

"Hey, what's up?" he asked us.

"Hey, great. We have a girls' day out. And how are you?" I replied them.

"Awesome. We were wondering if maybe you want to sit with us? That table is ours" he told us pointing at one of the tables.

"Umm.." Ally couldn't take a men decision, so I had to do it.

"Yeah. Great idea! Let's go!" I almost yelled. We all laughed, except from Ally. Then we sat with them. And I can say that Max was obviously flirting with Ally. After a while I realized that she convinced to him. She was talking and laughing with him. She looked… happy.

"It was really nice, but we have to go now, cause we need to get ready for the party" Ally said standing up. Everyone got up too.

"You mean the party on the beach tonight?" Max asked Ally.

"Yeah" she replied happily. "Are you coming?" she asked smiling.

"Yes! So I guess we'll meet there?"

"Sure. I will find you" Ally told him still smiling.

"Great! So see ya" he replied giving her a huge smile.

"Yeah. Bye!" Ally shout walking away. I followed her.

While we were coming back home I was staring at her all the time.

"Whaat?" she asked when she saw me smiling.

"Nothing.. I just.. You like him, don't you?" I asked her. I saw it in her eyes.

"Whaat? NO!" she tried to sound serious.

"Ally. Come on. I know you too well" I gave her a big smile.

"Okaay.. Maybe just a little" she replied "But just a little!" she shouted.

"Okay.. Okay" I said still smiling. She smiled back.

When we came back to Dez's holiday home we went to our room and got ready for the party. Ally put a milky orange, ethereal dress and beige bolero jacket on. She looked amazing.

AUSTIN'S POV

It was almost 7 p.m., so we decided to step for the girls and go to the party. When I opened the door I saw Ally standing in a beautiful, milky orange dress. She looked wonderful. My mouth dropped and I couldn't stop looking at her.

"Wow! You look gorgeous" I saw her blushed "And you have a new hairstyle" I noticed.

"Yeah. Thank you" she replied smiling. _Man, she has an amazing smile. She is all amazing._

"OK. Can we go now?" Dez asked smiling.

"Yeah. Let's go!" I shouted and we all left the house.

* * *

To be honest..I'm not very satisfied with this chapter...What do you think? Sorry, if I dissapointed you...By the way thanks for reading and for everything :)


	9. Chapter 9

When we came on a place we saw lot of people dancing and laughing. There was even a bonfire near to the sea.

"Wow. It's great here" Ally shouted.

"Let's dance" I proposed.

"Sorry. I have to apologize you for a second. I need to find someone" Ally told us. _She's here for to two days and she's already met someone. _

"You met someone?" I asked surprised. I knew she is a shy girl, so..

"Yeah, I met him yesterday at the mall" she replied. _Wait! Did she just said..?_

"Him? You met a boy?" I almost yelled. When I heard that, I must say, I felt..jealous.

"Yeaah" she gave me a weird look "OK, I have to go. I'll come back in a while" she added. When she left I felt a strange feeling. I wasn't jealous anymore. This feeling was more like.. sadness. It was hurting that another guy was taking her away from me.

"She's looking for Max" Trish said.

"Huh? What?" I wasn't paying attention. I was just looking at Ally walking away.

"Max. This is that guy's name" she told me.

"Great" I replied. "I'm going to sit right there" I added pointing at the place near to bonfire.

"But you wanted to dance a while ago" Dez said looking weird at me.

"Not anymore. But you two can still go dancing" I told them while I was walking away.

I sat on a sand and I was looking at fire and thinking just about Ally. Everyone had fun and I was just playing with the sand. After a while of loneliness everyone came to me. Even Ally with her new friend.

"Dez, Austin meet Max" she introduced him. He gave me his hand and I shook it. They sat just opposite to me. Like it wasn't enough that they were here flirting, I had to look at it. Sometimes, I was looking at Ally with sadness in my eyes.

Then they started playing "I Feel Like That" by Jason Walker. It's one of my favorite songs. Trish went dancing with some boy.

"Would you like to dance?" And of course Max asked Ally.

"With pleasure" And she agreed. I couldn't help, but to look at her. _She is such a beauty. She is so close, yet so far_.

"What's wrong, Austin?" Dez asked sitting down next to me.

"It hurts" it was only thing I could say.

"What?" I didn't turn to him.

"That I can't have her" I was looking at Ally. _Why didn't I take my chance before it was too late?_ He kissed her in a cheek. She blushed and smiled at him. They were dancing, hugging each other. I wanted me to be there with her. I tried to hold back the tears coming into my eyes.

"Dez.. I think I'm in love with her" then lonely tear flowed down my cheek. I stood up and started to walk home.

DEZ'S POV

I wanted to run after Austin, but then Ally, Trish and Max came.

"Dez, where is Austin?" Ally asked.

"He went back home" I replied.

"What? Why?" oh, how much I wanted to tell her about what Austin said.

"I don't know. I will go there and check what's up with him" I told them and ran to my home. When I came to the place I saw Austin sitting on the stairs outside the house with head hidden in his hands. I sat beside him. I didn't say anything, cause maybe he needed a moment of silence.

"I don't know what to do" he told me and combed his hair with his hand.

"And what your heart is telling you to do?" I tried to help him somehow. I don't like seeing him unhappy.

"That I should fight for her" he replied and I nodded "But my mind is telling me that I should let her be happy with the guy she likes and be a good friend for her… And I think this time I'm going to listen to my mind" he added. He really must love her, if he is ready to look at her with another boy, just because he wants her to be happy. He's willing to give up his happiness, just so she can be happy.

"I understand you. But don't give up. Maybe Ally and that guy is not anything serious" I tried to cheer him up.

"Don't you see how are they looking at each other? She obviously likes him. And if I want her to be happy I have to support her" he replied sadly.

"If you can" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"It's for her" he looked at me and smiled a little. "Please don't tell her anything" he asked.

"I won't" I replied. I knew it will be hard, especially when I know that he's suffering.

AUSTIN'S POV

"Say what?" I heard Ally's beautiful voice. I raised my head and saw her and Trish coming to us. It made me smile.

"We can't say" Dez replied and gave me a wink. I smiled a little at him.

"Why did you leave so soon?" Ally asked me. That was true.. I spent just one hour at the party, but I couldn't stand the view.

"I was just tired" I tried to sound normal. I couldn't say her about my feelings.

"I get it. The Sleeping Beauty?" she asked jokily. She gave me her amazing smile. It was the most wonderful view I have ever seen.

"Yeah, something like that" I told her with a little sadness in my voice, but smiled at her.

"It's cold out here. Let's go inside" Trish said shaking.

"Yeah, great idea" Dez replied. And Ally nodded.

"Go. I'll be right there" I told them. So they came inside the cottage and I stayed outside. After about 20 minutes I decided to go to sleep. When I walked inside the house I heard the sound of the piano. I was following it. I came to one of the rooms. I saw Ally playing and singing. It was beautiful. I didn't say anything, cause I didn't want to scare her. I think she was singing her own song and it was going like this..

_Skies are crying  
I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending,  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to, make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?_

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!

As the smoke clears  
I awaken, and untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows, still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!

Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear, yeah  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah it's a long way down  
But I'm closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper, Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper! _**(1)**_

When she finished I started clapping. She looked at me immediately.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Not so long. But that was wonderful" I told her and she blushed.

"Maybe someday will write a duet together" she replied.

"We definitely will" I said and smiled.

"But for now let's go to sleep" she replied and smiled back."I need to get up early, cause Max is taking me for a ride tomorrow" she added. _Great she's going to spend almost all day with him. Ugh, being just a friend is very hard_. Then we went upstairs to our rooms.

"You really like him, huh?" I asked her before going to my room.

"Yeah. Maybe it's ridiculous, cause I know him for one day, but I think he is the right guy" she replied. I smiled at her sadly.

"It isn't. When I first saw some girl I already knew that she is special" I told her, but she didn't knew I was talking about her.

"And what happened?" she asked.

"She met a new guy" she nodded understandably.

"You should have fought for her" she replied.

"Maybe" I looked at the ground. "Goodnight, Ally" I added softly.

"Goodnight, Austin" she smiled a little.


	10. Chapter 10

ALLY'S POV

I'm so excited for my date with Max. He's taking me for a ride, cause he wants to show me around. I can't wait for it. So when I woke up today I got dressed very quickly and wrote something in my diary/songbook. Trish wasn't in our room, so I decided to look for her. I came downstairs and went straight to the kitchen. Everyone was there. Austin and Dez were making breakfast and Trish was doing nothing, of course.

"Hey Ally" she greeted me. Austin turned when he heard my name and smiled at me. I gave him a huge smile.

"Hey. What are you two doing for breakfast?" I asked them.

"Scrambled eggs with bacon. Want some?" Dez replied.

"Sure. That sounds yummy" how could I resist? It smelled great. I sat beside Trish and we started talking about me and Max. When I turned my head I saw Austin looking sadly at us. What's up with him? He's acting weird since yesterday.

"Here you go" Austin said giving me a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Thanks" I replied smiling.

"No problem" he smiled back. Maybe everything is fine.

I ate my breakfast very quickly, cause it was delicious.

"Would you like to play billiards? I have a billiard pool in my basement" Dez proposed when we all finished eating.

"Umm, I don't know how to play billiard" I told them. Honestly I've never played billiard.

"I can teach you" Austin replied smiling. Man, I love his smile. Wait.. did I just.. umm.. forget about it.

"Great" I smiled back. And then we all went to the basement. Honestly, it didn't look like casual one. The walls were colorfully painted. And it looked like a games room.

"Take this" Austin said giving me a billiard cue. We came over the pool. I leaned over it holding a billiard cue. He covered my hand with his. It was a really nice feeling. It meant something more than just a touch… _Ally, it's just a touch.._ Then he pointed and hit the ball. It fell into the hole.

"Nice job" he turned his head and said quietly, not pulling away. Our eyes met. I can't tell what I felt. I can't say what I saw in Austin's eyes. They were hypnotizing and full of.. love. We were staring at each other for a long time. Then we heard the doorbell. We pulled away and looked at different directions immediately.

"I'm going to open the door. It's probably Max" I told them while I was leaving the basement. They followed me.

"Hey, Ally. You're ready?" Max asked when I opened the door.

"Yeah" I replied and gave him a big smile.

"So let's go" he took my hand and started to go to his car.

"Bye, guys!" I turned to my friends and saw Austin looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets. I was walking to Max's car, but I didn't stop looking at Austin. I couldn't.

"So where do you want to go?" Max asked me opening the car's door for me. I wasn't paying attention to him. I felt like I was hypnotized by Austin.

"Huh?" I asked when I finally got back to the reality. He laughed.

"I was asking: where do you want to go?" he repeated.

"Surprise me" I replied and gave him a smile while I was getting into his car.

He started to drive. I was looking through the window. I couldn't stop thinking about my feelings. _Ally, come on. You're on a date with the perfect guy.. he is perfect right? Yeah.. and stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about the other guy. _

After 20 minutes of driving we stopped.

"OK, we're here" he told me smiling.

"Great" I smiled back. He opened the door for me again. Such a gentleman.

"Thank you" I got out the car. He took my hand and we went somewhere. Max showed me his favorite restaurant and we ate the dinner there. It was a really nice place. Then we went for some ice cream. He wanted to choose the flavors. And he gave me the one I don't like. My favorite ice cream is strawberry. Austin knows that.. _wait, why did I mention Austin when I'm with Max?_

At the end we went to the cinema. He let me choose the movie.

After that we drove back home.

DEZ'S POV

I suggested Austin that we go surfing and he agreed. I thought that it will be a perfect way he could forget about Ally for a moment.

So we took our stuff and we were about to leave, but then through the glass in the door I saw Ally and Max in the driveway… leaning for a kiss. I stopped and I was trying to hide a view from Austin.

"Wait!" I shouted weirdly to him.

"What?" he asked me confused.

"I forgot my..my..keys!" great idea. "Could you help me to find it?" I asked him.

"Look! They're here" he said pointing at the chest of drawers."Here you go" he wanted to give me the keys.

"No!" _think Dez, think_. "You know what? I don't need it anymore. You can put it away" I said weirdly.

"Dez!? What you're trying to hide?" he asked me. _GREAT!_

"Umm. Nothing" I replied, but he came over me and saw Ally and Max kissing. I saw shock and hurt in his eyes.

"Austin…" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"I gotta go. Sorry Dez" he replied. His voice cracked. He opened the door and ran out the cottage. Ally pulled away from the kiss immediately. After a second Austin was gone.

"OK. Bye, Ally" Max kiss her cheek and got into his car. Then he drove away.

"What's up with Austin?" Ally asked me coming over to me.

"He is in a bad mood" I replied.

"Oh.. Maybe I will go look for him? Do you know where he can be?" she asked. I thought it will be a great idea so I told her.

"He's probably on the wild beach looking at the sea"

"OK. If I find him I will bring him back here" she told me smiling. She is a great person. Too bad she doesn't see what Austin feels for her.

"Okay" I smiled back at her.

ALLY'S POV

I went straight to the beach where Dez thought Austin could be. I wanted to find him, cause he was acting weird recently. I was a little bit worried about him. I didn't know what was wrong with him. _What if he reacted like this, because of my kiss with Max? No, it can't be… and by the way this kiss wasn't anything special. It didn't feel what I expected… um, I thought that my kiss with someone who I really like will be magical.. Does it mean that I was wrong? Maybe Max isn't the right guy, is he?_

When I came to the beach I saw Austin sitting on the sand. He was looking at the waves. Just like Dez said he would be. I came over to him. And I sat next to him.

"You like sitting here, don't you?" I asked him looking at him.

"Yeah. I come here when I need to think" he replied still looking at the sea.

"And what do you think about?" I asked again.

"About stuff like life, friendship…" he told me. "..love" he added looking at me.

"Oh. You are talking about that special girl? You're going to fight for her? Great decision..she-" he cut me off.

"Ooh, come on, Ally!" he said getting up. "Don't you see that this girl it's YOU!" when he said this I couldn't believe it. I was that girl..

"Austin… I.." I didn't know what to say. Does it mean that he likes me?

"I was trying to be a good friend for you, but it's really hard. I was trying to be supportive for you, but when I see you with Max it hurts so much. And when I saw you two kissing I felt like someone has just put a knife through my heart. Because I knew that he is taking away from me the person who I really really like" I saw pain in his eyes.

"You-you like me?" I asked surprised.

"I love you, Ally" when he said that the lonely tear flowed down his cheek.

* * *

How was that? Please review..it makes me really happy :) Thanks for everything ! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I have been really busy. I had very important exams and I had to study really hard for it. But here is a new chapter. Here we go :)**

* * *

"I love you, Ally" when he said that, a lonely tear flowed down his cheek. I couldn't say anything. I was just staring at him in shock.

"But don't worry I'm not getting in your way**. **I know that you really like him. So, come on, go to him. And tell him this" he was so close to me. I felt his every feeling. His eyes was hypnotizing me… again. Then I knew that I was wrong.. It's not Max who is this right guy.. I already knew what I feel. But I was too shocked and I didn't say anything. He started to walk away.

"Don't leave me!" it was the only thing I could shout.

"I never will. Remember, that I will always be there for you" he said while he was coming over to me. He held my chin. "And I will be waiting for you until my heart stops beating" he added looking deep into my eyes. I have never heard words like those before. Tears welled into my eyes and one of them flowed down my cheek. For the whole time I was looking for a perfect guy. Why haven't I seen that such an amazing person is so close to me.

"Don't cry" he smiled sadly at me and wiped my tears "I will always be one of your best friends. I will support you. And I want you to go to Max, tell him how you feel and not lose your chance. Cause all I want is you to be happy. And if you are I will be happy too" he told me. In his eyes I saw that all of these words hurt him. I wanted to stop him, tell him that I feel the same. But I just couldn't. I felt like someone squeezed my throat.

Then he started to leave. I wanted to run after him, but I couldn't move. I just fell on my knee and I was watching as Austin was walking away.

"I-I … I love you too" I whispered crying. Couldn't I say it earlier?

TRISH'S POV

"Hey, Dez. Have you seen, Ally?" I asked when I found him.

"She's looking for Austin" he replied.

"Why? What happened?" is something wrong?

"OH, Austin told me that he really likes Ally-" I cut him off.

"I knew it! I'm telling her this all the time, but she thinks that I'm wrong" see, Ally? I'm never wrong.

"The point is that he saw Ally and Max kissing.." Dez told me. That had to hurt..

"OH.." that was all I could say.

"Yeah. And what could he do? He ran away. I think he's on the wild beach. He always goes there when he's upset. So I told Ally and she's looking for him now. Of course I didn't tell her why he reacted like this"

"Yeah. I think she has to understand it by herself" I replied him. Ally has to realize his feelings for her and…her feelings for him. I know that somewhere inside her heart she feels something for him.

"But what if she won't realize it?" he asked me. The answer was one and only.

"Then.." he looked at me nodding his head "Are we thinking about the same thing" I asked him with a smirk on my face.

"OH YEAH.. We're going to shut them in some room and we won't open it until they admit to themselves they like each other. Ooorrrr we can hypnotize them!" his ideas are just great..

"And you gonna be a hypnotist, stupid?" is he that foolish or he's just pretending? He looked offended. " I just meant that we'll show up then"

"Oh..I think my idea is better, but we can do what you want. I don't want argue with you, cause I would probably lose so.." he is right.. I always win.

"Ok, Dez. I will go to find Ally now. See you" then I left the cottage. I went straight to the beach, cause I thought that she can be still there. And I was right. When I came there she was kneeling on the sand with her face in her hands. I ran over to her.

"Why are you crying? What happened Ally?" I asked hugging her. She hugged me back really tight.

"I-I-I let Austin go away" she replied crying with cracking voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked not pulling away.

"He-he told me that he loves me" she wiped the tears flowing down her cheeks. "I couldn't say anything and I let him go" she added.

"Shh..everything will be fine. You will see" I tried to cheer her up.

"Trish?"

"Yeah?"

"I think…I love him too" she started to cry harder. The good thing is that they'll avoid being shut in the same room by Dez. And she finally admitted it.

After a long while we got up and walked back home. But when we were close to the cottage Ally told me that she has to do something and she went somewhere.

(LINE BREAK)

ALLY'S POV

When I came back home all I wanted to do was go to my room and cry. But when I was going to go upstairs I saw Austin sitting on the terrace. I wasn't sure if I should go to him, but it was a perfect time to tell him everything.

So I walked over the bench where he was sitting. I sat next to him and didn't say anything for a while.

"I met Max" I finally spoke.

"Oh.." he didn't look at me.

"I told him how I feel" I added. Then he turned his head to me.

"That's great, Ally. Really" he replied smiling sadly. I knew that he was only pretending. I saw it in his eyes.

"He asked me on a date" I think he didn't know what I was going to say.

"I guess you're very happy" he replied looking at the ground.

"I said no" when I told him this he looked at me immediately. The good thing is that Max understood my decision. I wanted to still be friends with him.

"What? Why?" he was shocked.

"I realized that I was wrong. I was blind. I didn't see such an amazing person so close to me" I saw a smile appearing on his face.

"I'm sorry that I haven't seen it before. I just- " he cut me off.

"Let's forget about it" he looked deep into my eyes. We were staring at each other for a while, but then we started to lean in. His lips softly touched mine. Then it turned into something incredible. This kiss was exactly how I imaged the perfect kiss.. or even more amazing. Because it was mine and Austin's. It felt like we were connected. Touch of our lips was expressing more than any words could. It was… perfect.

When we pulled away I had a huge smile on my face and so did he. I looked at the sky. It was really dark and the stars were shining.

"They are beautiful" I said. I really don't know why I started to talk about the stars.. maybe I was just in shock and wanted to break the silence.

"Yeah" Austin replied not stopping looking at me.

"You didn't even look" I replied smiling.

"Cause you're more beautiful than them" I blushed and put my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and we were just sitting there and watching the stars. I felt so comfortable cuddled up to him. I'm glad I had finally understood that he is this one.

"I love you, Ally" he whispered to my ear.

"I love you too" I was glad I finally said it.

* * *

**Thank for everything! I love you guys :) And please review it makes me really happy :) I hope you liked it!**

**BTW, ****what stories do you recommend? I'd like to read some..what stories do you like? (of course about Austin & Ally) ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't been updating :) Thanks for reviews, follows, favourites and reading ;)

* * *

(ONE WEEK LATER)

AUSTIN'S POV

Tonight I was dreaming about Ally. And it was a wonderful dream. I'm really happy that we are finally together. I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world that I have her. She is amazing. She's not perfect: she has her advantages and disadvantages, but that's why she is perfect for me.

This beautiful dream was interrupted by a soft touch of somebody's lips on mine. I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't get back to the reality, because I was so sleepy.

"Hi, sleepyhead" I saw Ally sitting on my bed and smiling.

ALLY'S POV

He looked so sweet when he was barely awake. His hair was in a big mess. But it was really cute.

"Hi, Ally" he said, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "What time is it?" he added, yawning.

"It's two o'clock. Dez's mum want you to come eat dinner" I replied giving him a smile.

"What? I slept until two o'clock?" he asked surprised. He got up from his bed and went to find some fresh clothes.

"Yeah. I think I must start to call you My Sleeping Beauty" I told him jokily and gave him a huge smile.

"Heeey. I slept so long only once. It definitely doesn't mean that you have to call me like that" he replied giving me indignant look. I came over to him with a huge smile on my face.

"Okay. Okay" I said jokily. "Get dressed and come to me. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen with Trish, Dez and his mom" I told him kissing him on his lips. We smiled at each other and then I started to leave his room.

"Miss you already!" he said still smiling.

"Me too, Prince Austin" I replied him while I was leaving.

"Nooo. Now that?" he shouted. I smiled to myself and closed the door.

AUSTIN'S POV

When I came to the kitchen everyone was there.

"Look who's awoken" Dez's mom said pointing at me.

"Oh. Hello, Sleeping Beauty" Dez greeted me.

"Really? You too?" I asked him a little annoyed.

"What?" he asked me raising his hands.

"Nothing" I replied him. Then I approached Ally. I grabbed her wrist and kiss her softly. I felt that the smile appeared on her face. When we pulled away we saw Trish and Dez looking at us confused.

"You didn't tell them?" I asked her smiling. They looked, I must say, very funny.

"Nooo" Ally replied looking at me. Man, her eyes are so beautiful.

"You two are….?" Trish asked confused.

"Yeah" Ally replied with pride in her voice, but in funny way.

"Okaay.." they were still confused.

"Dinner is ready. Take a seat and enjoy your meal" Dez's mom said while she was giving us our meal.

During the dinner we didn't talk a lot. I think they were still in shock. After that we decided that we will go to the beach. Ally wanted me to teach her how to surf.

"Put it on" I said giving her outfit for surfing.

"NO! There is no way that I'm going to wear this. It's too tight" she replied. Ally is very picky when it comes to clothes.

"Come on. I'm sure you'll look great in it" I tried to convince her. She look at it then at me.

"OK. Fine" she finally agreed.

When she changed and I saw her in it I couldn't speak. She looked so…hot. I know that the word "hot" isn't the best way to describe Ally, but it was how she looked like.

"You look great, Ally" I told her and she blushed.

"Thank you" She replied shyly. I took the surfboard and we went into the water.

"I don't know if I can do this" she told me doubtfully.

"Of course you can. Just imagine you are the best" I replied looking at her. We smiled at each other. I helped her to climb on a surfboard. Then she tried to get up, but she lost her balance and fell off this. But she fell into my arms and I caught her.

"Maybe this isn't for me. I should probably stop trying" she said.

"You saying that Ally Dawson is going to give up? I won't let you. We have all day. I promise you that you will be able to surf when you get out from the water" I told her firmly.

"Okay" she replied smiling.

And I was right. When we came back to Trish and Dez she knew how to surf.

ALLY'S POV

I was grateful to Austin that he didn't let me give up and now I'm so happy that I finally can surf. Oh well I'm not perfect in it, but for now it's enough for me that I know how to do it.

"I always knew you can do it" he told me softly.

"Thank you again" I replied and gently kissed his lips. He kissed back. I didn't want to pull away, but I had to do it eventually. Then I snuggled into him. He put his arm around me and looked at me. He gave me his amazing smile and I smiled back. My head touched his chest and I could hear beating of his heart. I felt so safe around him.

"So guys. What would you say about going somewhere tomorrow?" Trish asked us.

"Oh, sorry I can't. I have to do something" Austin replied weird. And it WAS weird.. I looked at him.

"What? What is more important than me?" I asked him a little bit confused.

"Umm. Nothing, but I really need to do it. Sorry" he apologized to me, but then I saw that he is looking at some girl. She gave him a signal to come to her. I think he thought that I didn't saw it, but I did.

"Guys. I have to go somewhere. I'll be back soon" Austin said getting up.

"Okaaay" I replied confused. I saw that he went in the direction where that girl was standing a moment ago.

"I'm a little bit thirsty. I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want some?" I asked them. They shook their heads. For real I wasn't thirsty I just wanted to cheek what Austin is doing. So I went there and when I saw them I hid behind the wall and I was listening to them.

"Thanks Jessie I don't know what I would do without you" he told her hugging her. She smiled at him.

"I would do anything for my Austy" Au_sty? What is that? And who is she?_

"Oh. And one more question.." he pulled something out of his pocket. A small box."How do you like it?" he gave her a gold necklace with a small heart.

"It's beautiful. It's.. perfect" she replied smiling. I felt that tears welled into my eyes. I leaned against the wall and slid to the ground.

"So see you tomorrow?" I heard Austin's voice. I was broken

"Sure" she replied.

I got up and wanted to go away from Austin, but then I ran into him.

"Ally? Why are you crying?" he asked me. As if he didn't know.

"How could you?" I shouted at him.

"I don't know what –" I cut him off.

"Save your words" I yelled at him and ran away. I couldn't believe in this. I told him that I love him a week ago and now that.. I thought that he loves me too, but obviously I was wrong. I thought he is different than other guys, but what was I expecting?

* * *

How was that? Did you like this? Please review ;) It makes me really happy :p


	13. Chapter 13

ALLY'S POV

I ran straight to Dez's cottage. I didn't want to see anybody in that moment. I went to my and Trish's room and laid on my bed. I hid my face in my hands and tears flowed down my cheeks. How could he do this to me? Were his feelings not real? I thought he really liked me. I trusted him and he let me down. I let him steal my heart and he took advantage from it. Was he just playing with me? I kissed him and then he went to another girl. I thought he was different.

"Ally, where have you been?" Trish asked me when she came into our room. I looked at her and she saw tears in my eyes.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" she asked me and hugged me.

"He.. He.. I saw him with another girl" I replied crying.

"I can't believe that..I thought he isn't such a guy" she said looking at me.

"But I saw him hugging her. And he is going to meet her tomorrow. I trusted him and he used me, Trish" I replied hugging her tighter.

"Shhh…He is going to regret that he did it to you" she told me and she was serious.

"What are you talking about Trish?" I asked her confused.

"He hurt you and I'm not going to stand here and watch you crying. But don't worry I won't do anything stupid" she told me and I smiled a little. I was glad that she is with me.

"Thank you" I said.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For being here when I need you" I smiled and hugged her.

AUSTIN'S POV

I was just watching Ally walking away. I honestly didn't know what she was talking about. But I felt awful when I saw tears in her eyes. I couldn't stand that she is suffering because of me and I don't know what I did. I sat on a bench and I was thinking what should I do. Then something hit my head.

"Ouch" I shouted. I turned back scratching my head and I saw angry Trish. She had rolled newspaper in her hand.

"What was that for?" I asked her surprised.

"OOOH. You don't know? Maybe this will help" and she hit me again.

"I really don't know what are you talking about Trish" she didn't want to listen.

"I didn't think that you could be such a jerk, Austin" and she started hitting me with newspaper again.

"Ouch. Stop it" I shouted" I honestly don't know what I have done" I told her. I was trying to hold back the tears. But not because of Trish hitting me. But because of the thought how much Ally had to suffer. And I didn't know why.

"I just can't believe that" she shook her head and walked away.

I sat on a bench and hid my face in my hands. "Can't you just tell me what is going on?" I asked myself quietly. Then somebody put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" Dez asked me sitting next to me. I looked at him.

"The point is that I have no idea. Ally yelled at me. She was crying. And then Trish came and hit me with newspaper. I don't know what to do. I feel awful she is hurt because of me" I told him and looked at ground.

"Oh. That's sucks. But don't worry everything will be fine" he smiled at me. I smiled weakly.

"I hope so" I said quietly.

"I'm sure" he smiled again."Now let's go to Jessie"

"What for? Ally's not going to show up anyway. She hates me" I replied looking at the ground.

"You can't be sure. Like they say: You will never know if you never try" he looked at me "Come on"

"Okaay" I mumbled. We got up from the bench and went to Jessie.

(TWO HOUR LATER)

"OK. Everything is ready" Jessie said when she finished decorating the beach. I was organizing a surprise for Ally and Dez and Jessie were helping me.

"Did you guys finished?" she asked us.

"Yeah" we replied.

"So Austin. Go get change and you Dez go get Ally" we nodded.

So I went to Dez's cottage and got changed. I took my guitar and I almost forgot to take the gift for Ally. I bought her a gold necklace with her name on it**.** I hope she will like it. That's of course if she comes.

After about 20 minutes I went back to the beach. Jessie wasn't there anymore. I lit up candles which were on the sand and sat next to them. I started to play the guitar and I was hoping that she will come.

DEZ'S POV

"Ally, please. Go with me to him" I tried to make her change her mind.

"I don't want to go to him, Dez. I saw him with another girl" she replied angrily.

"I can't believe it. He would never do this to you. He loves you, Ally" I told her.

"Great way to show the love" she replied. _Why is she so stubborn?_

"Ally" I looked into her eyes."Do you know what he was feeling all this time when you were with Max? Do you know how hard it was for him to be just your friend, even though he loved you? And he still do with all of his heart. Do you know how much he was suffering inside? Ally, you are one of the most important people in his life. I'm sure that there is no way he could do something like this to you" she looked at the ground. I knew that she is thinking about something.

"But I saw him with another girl" she replied.

"And what was he doing? Did he kiss her? Did he say that he loves her?" I asked her. I wanted her to change her mind.

"No.. He.. No." she replied.

"You see? You can't be sure if he did something wrong" I told her.

"But he is going to meet her today. I heard it" _she is really stubborn. _

"Ugh..Ally, please. Just go with me to him. If you don't go he will be destroyed" _Is it that hard to go with me?_

"I don't know Dez. I'm not sure if this is a good idea" _Ugh God._

"Ally-" she cut me off.

"I think I will stay here" _I can't win this battle._

"Okay. But if you change your mind he's waiting for you on this wild beach near to my house" she didn't look at me. Then I left my cottage and went to Austin.

* * *

How was that? Please review :)


	14. Chapter 14

AUSTIN'S POV

While I was sitting on the beach alone I saw Dez coming over to me. I was happy at first and I stood up quickly. But then I realized that there is no one else with him. I looked at him and he just shook his head.

"Sorry man" that was all what he said. My heart broke into million pieces. I couldn't lose her. Not now. Not in that way. But what could I do if I didn't even know what was all about it.

"Everything will be fine. Just-" I cut him off.

"No, it won't. She hates me. I don't know why. I can't lose her, Dez. I love her too much" I said.

"She told me something about you and some girl. She saw you two yesterday" Dez told me. But what girl?

"Could you leave me Dez? I want to be alone" it was true. I wanted to think.

"Yeah. Sure" he replied and went away.

What girl? I was only with her. I didn't.. Wait! I was talking with Jessie about surprise for Ally. She had to see me with her.

Then I got a message. I t was from Jessie.

**HEY. How is your first date going?**

_She didn't come. I think she saw us and she thought, that there is something between us._

**I'm so sorry.**

I didn't replied.

**Stay there! **

It was her last message. Even if she doesn't send me this I would stay. I wanted to be alone, so this was the best option.

ALLY'S POV

I was sitting on the stairs in front of Dez's home when I saw some girl coming.

"Hey. Your name is Ally?" she asked me. _I think know her. But.._

"Yes. How are you?" I asked her politely.

"I'm Jessie" _she is that girl I saw Austin with! What does he want?_

"Why are you here?" I tried to be calm.

"I'm here to talk about you and Austin" she sat next to me."You know he is waiting for you"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to go there" I replied.

"Ally. Listen" she started saying."I know you saw us together yesterday. But we were just talking. He is my best friend. We met each other two years ago when he and Dez came here for the summer. He helped me in the most difficult moment in my life. My mom died and he was there for me. But nothing happened. Yesterday we were talking about surprise for you" I looked at her immediately. "He wanted it to be special so I agreed to help him. But I'm not going to tell you what it is, because I believe that you will change your mind and go to him" she smiled at me." He is an amazing person and so are you. You're so lucky to have each other. Don't lose it. He loves you and I know you love him too. So get up and go to him" she told me getting up.

"Thank you that you've told me all this" I looked at her. She smiled.

"You're welcome. But I didn't come here for nothing. So don't waste your time and go" she said smiling and walked away.

I felt awful that I thought Austin is that type of a guy. That I thought he could do this to me. And that I didn't want to listen to him and Dez. I should know he loves me too much to hurt me.

I got up quickly and ran straight to the beach.

(10 MINUTES LATER)

When I came on the beach I saw Austin sitting on the sand and looking at the sea. He didn't saw me cause I was behind him. When I came closer I saw heart of candles. In the middle of it was a small table with two chairs. Lots of flowers were everywhere. It was beautiful. No one has ever done something like this for me.

Then I saw that him moving. He wanted to blow the candles out.

"Don't!" I shouted. He turned to me immediately.

"Ally?" he asked surprised. He ran over to me. "You came" he said smiling.

"Yeah. I changed my mind" I told him and smiled back.

"Ally. I'm sorry. That girl.. She is just-" I cut him off.

"I know everything. You don't need to be sorry. You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry that I didn't want to listen" I told him.

"It's nobody's fault. It was just a misunderstanding" he replied and smiled. He took my hand. "Follow me"

"You planed all of this?" I asked him when we sat on chairs.

"I wanted our first date to be special" he replied. It was so sweet. I felt terrible that I have almost destroyed it.

Then he grabbed his guitar and started to play.

"I wrote this song for you. Well, somebody helped me. Maybe you remember who" he told me and gave me a hug smile. I smiled too.

**When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it**

**And when you're afraid**  
**That you're gonna break**  
**And you need a way to feel strong again**  
**Someone will know it**

**And even when it hurts the most**  
**Try to have a little hope**  
**'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't**  
**When you don't**

**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**  
**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile**  
**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**  
**Anything you need that's what I'll be**

**If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder**  
**If you wanna run, I'll be your road**  
**If you want a friend, doesn't matter when**  
**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**  
**You can come to me**

**You can come to me,**  
**Yeah**

"This is the sweetest thing ever" I told him and hugged him.

"I'm glad you came" he replied and we started to lean in. And then our lips met. It was as magical as the first time. I didn't want to pull away. I didn't want to let him go..never.

* * *

How do you like it? Please review:) Thank you for everything :)


	15. Chapter 15

(One Week Later)

"You think you can escape me?!" I heard Austin behind me. I was running away from him laughing.

"There is NO way you can catch me!" I shouted back still laughing. I ran a few meters and then someone grabbed my wrist.. of course it was Austin. He pulled me to him.

"I got you" he whispered into my ear.

"Okay..Maybe there is a way" I said and he smiled. "Okay, so you can let me go now" I told him smiling.

"Can I? I'm not sure.." He said jokily. Then he started to tickle me.

"NO..Pl-Please..Stop it" I begged him laughing hard. "L-Let me go" I couldn't stop laughing by the fact he was tickling me and he was laughing at me.

"I can let you go, but I have one condition" he told me and smiled. He started to lean in. _Great condition. _I thought and smiled at myself. We were near to kiss. But I thought that I will play with him a little more, so I released myself from his grip and started to run again.

"Hey!" he shouted and started to chase me. I ran ahead to the swing and sat on it. I started swinging.

"You can't stop it" I told Austin when he came to me.

"You can't be sure" he smiled and then he grabbed the swing and pulled me closer. Then our lips met and we stayed like that for a few seconds.

"I love you, Ally" he whispered when we pulled away.

"I love you, too" I replied and kissed him back.

"I've got something for you" then he pulled a small box out from his pocket. "Happy Birthday. Hope you'll like it" he gave it to me and smiled.

"Wait..How did you know today is my birthday?" I asked him surprised.

"I have my ways" he smiled at me. "Come on, open it" he told me. I opened it carefully and saw a beautiful, golden necklace with my name on it. I touched it with my finger and looked at Austin. I was really surprised.

"I forgot to give you this on our first date. But today is a special day too, so I decided to give it to you"

"This is amazing. Thank you" I said getting up and I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"I'm glad you like it" he replied and looked at me smiling. "Okay, it's not over. We have one more surprise for you" he took my hand and started to walk.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To the beach" he replied and smiled.

(On The Beach)

"Happy Birthday!" I heard people shouting. I saw Trish, Dez, Jessie and even Max standing on the sand. They organized a birthday party for me. I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Guys..this is really sweet. Thank you" I told them.

"Here.. This is a gift for you from all of us" Trish told me and gave me a photo album. I opened it and saw our photos from this summer holiday.

"By the fact the summer is almost over, we wanted you to remember this" Dez told me.

"I will. Thank you" I smiled at them. Then the music started playing. Jessie and Max brought the birthday cake.

"Make a wish, Ally" Austin told me. I blew out the candles when I came up with something. Everyone started clapping. It made me laugh.

"Let's party!" Trish shouted and everybody started to do something.

"I'll be right back" Austin told me and went somewhere.

I went to get something to drink. I was just standing there drinking and looking at the sea.

"You like it?" I heard someone's voice behind me. I turned to see Max standing there.

"Oh, Hey Max. Yeah I love it" I replied smiling.

"Good" he said and smiled too.

"Max, I want to apologize to you for all of what happened" I told him. I must say that I felt bad for him.

"You don't have to be sorry. Love doesn't choose. I knew there is something between you two for the beginning, but I was hoping that maybe you could like me a little more. I guess I was wrong" he smiled at me. "But hey, we can still be friends" he added.

"Yeah. Thank you" I hugged him. Then he went back to Jessie and they started to dance. Who knows maybe their relationship will grow up

Then they started to play "Our Song" by Ron Pope. I saw Austin coming over to me.

"Could I have this dance?" he asked smiling. I nodded. He took my hand and pulled me closer. I laid my head on his chest and hugged him tight. I was listening to his heart-beating. I felt so comfortable in his arms.

"So what was your wish?"he whispered into my ear.

"I can't tell you, because it won't come true" I replied. I felt he was smiling.

"Ally?" he said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me" he said softly. Those words were the sweetest words I've ever heard.

* * *

Hey guys, I wanted to tell you that there is only one chapter left to the end :( I'm gonna miss you all. Btw, do you like this chapter?


	16. Chapter 16

(TWO YEARS LATER)

"Why did you take me here?" I asked Austin when we arrived to the place where we spent the summer holiday together two years ago.

"Cause today is a special day" he replied smiling and took my hand.

"Really? What is it?" I asked but he didn't answered. We walked a few meters and stopped on the beach where our first date was.

"Do you know what day is today?" he asked pulling the guitar out of the box.

"5th of July. Why?" I asked him.

"We had our first date exactly two years ago" he replied and I smiled to myself by the fact that he remember. "And I thought that it will be a perfect day to asked you something" he added and gave me a huge smile.

"What is it?" I asked him. He didn't replied. He just started to sing "Our Song" by Ron Pope. This was a song to which we danced for the first time.

On our first date I asked you to dance  
You turned bright red and started to laugh  
I stayed straight faced until you stopped

On that riverbank there was no music to hear  
I pulled you in close and whispered in your ear  
"I think I know a tune you'll like"

So I hummed something soft and sweet  
The stars came out as we moved our feet

So won't you take my hand  
Take my heart  
Promise to never stop dancing once we start  
Oh  
Oh  
'Cause this is our song

The seasons changed as we fell in love  
Learned your brothers' names and the warmth of your arms  
Your mother seems to like my jokes

Got up my nerve and asked your old man  
Said, "Oh  
This is love  
May I have her hand"  
He smiled and said, "Son that'll be just fine"

So I took the ring that Grandma'd put aside  
Dropped to one knee and looked in your eyes

Said, "Won't you take my hand  
Take my heart  
Promise to never stop dancing once we start  
Oh  
Oh  
'Cause this is our song"

I can't promise no fairytale but you'll be the queen in any castle I build  
Oh  
Oh  
And this is our song

I will bring you the mountains  
Write your name 'cross the sky  
Anything that you need I will try to find

So won't you take my hand  
Take my heart  
Promise to never stop dancing once we start  
Oh  
Oh  
Oh  
Oh

Won't you take my hand  
Take my heart  
Promise to never stop dancing once we start  
Oh  
Oh  
'Cause this is our song

If the stars burn out and no longer shine  
I'll still search for heaven right in your eyes  
Oh  
Oh  
Oh  
Oh  
And this is our song

While he was finishing the song he knelt on one knee. _Is he going to do what I think?_

"I know we are young, but I know that I want to live with you for the rest of my life" he pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me, Ally?" I was just staring at him in shock. I couldn't say anything.

"Of course..i-if you are n-not sure.." he started to say. Then I knelt down in front of him. I took his head in my hands and kissed him. He kissed back and it was incredible. Just like our first kiss.. such passionate and magical. When we pulled away our foreheads touched. We stayed like this for a few seconds.

"Does it means yes?" he asked me smiling.

"I've never been more sure" I replied and kissed him one more time.

* * *

Okay, so this is the end :( I know it wasn't so long, but..I hope it wasn't too bad :) Sorry, but I think I won't make a sequel :( I just don't want it turned out that it's worse than this story.. I hope you're not mad :) Btw, I would like to thank you guys for everything.

Thanks to those people who have ever reviewed: R5Auslly, SwiftStar, Rebecca-Maya1, Jakkil0ver, mysteriouspurplerose2121, zendayagomez, queenc1, nicibialko, Awkward dinosour99, randomsmileyperson, R5xRauraxAuslly, Theloveshipper, HappyBeginnings3, , 0oCupcakeQueeno0,Harmonious Wolf,CabbieLoverSAC22,sasusaku x auslly, Ausllylover0902,Frenchie12, daddysgirl11,Isabellurs,ausllylover2345,Katherinel ynch, Nazzta, auslly101;** Guests: **AnieyaJ, cece, annonymous, Juley, ashlee, Oddboy, Nicole, SGFan101, Lily888, nathalie, BlissMoon(especially:p) and any other guest :)

Every review made me happy :)

Also thank you for reading my story :) I will truly miss you all! :) I'm so sad that it's over :( Once again.. THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY MUCH!

-Alex :* xoxo


End file.
